


Tangled Up Lights

by Aedyn



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedyn/pseuds/Aedyn
Summary: Just plotless fluff and smut in time for Christmas. More chapters soon. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 27





	Tangled Up Lights

“Are you really sure about this?” Aria asked. The asari was seated on a couch, legs tucked underneath her, wrapped up in a fur blanket, watching Shepard attempt to untangle strands of twinkling lights.

“You’ll appreciate it, when it’s done,” Shepard replied.

“Doubtful,” Aria said with a roll of her eyes. She leaned forward and grabbed a mug of hot chococlate from the coffee table and wrapped her hands around it, savoring the warmth of the ceramic. She started to take a sip then looked at Shepard again. “You know I saw an ad on Extranet. They make these trees with the lights already attached, I mean if you are so set on having one of these things, then the least you could is make it easier on yourself. They even sell holographic ones that let you customize the lights and decorations.”

Shepard turned her head, her green eyes peeking through the long red bangs that had fallen across her face. “That’s cheating. Anyone who truly appreciates an old-fashioned Christmas decorates the tree themselves. Lights included! And don’t even get me started on a holographic tree. ”

The soldier continued pulling at the lights, trying to untangle them with only moderate success. She’d drug these out of storage on the Citadel and hauled them all the way to Omega on a cramped shuttle, and there was no way she was going to give up now. If anyone needed to understand the spirit of Christmas then certainly it was Aria, and Shepard could do with a bit of holiday cheer herself.

“So, just so I’m clear,” Aria said. “We put up this… fake tree? We untangle these strings of lights and put those on the tree. Then we put all of these weird little ornaments all over it?”

Shepard smiled, a roguish half-grin that made her dimples show. “Yeah. It’s one of the best parts of Christmas.”

Aria shook her head and chuckled. “Sounds fucking ridiculous, but… whatever makes you happy.”

Shepard was undeterred. “You’ll see. I’ll turn you from a Grinch to a true believer, even if I have to dress up like Santa. Trust me, by this time next year, you’ll be ordered lights strung through every cooridor of Omega and have twenty-foot trees put up in Afterlife.”

Aria snorted uncontrollably, nearly spilling her hot chocolate. She couldn’t ignore Shepard’s charm. The queen of Omega hated herself for even feeling a little pity for the Spectre. She’d saved the galaxy, and the galaxy had thanked her to be sure, but that was three years ago and the galaxy was moving on; as were Shepard’s friends. Slowly but steadily they’d drifted away, getting involved in the rebuilding of their worlds and their homes, while Liara focused more and more time on being the Shadow Broker and using her skills to support the dawn of a new era. Still, it had come as more than a little surprise when Shepard said she wanted to visit her on Omega and celebrate something called Christmas. Now, here she was in a pair blue flanel pajamas in Aria’s living room floor, playing with lights.

“Where’s this all going, Shepard?” Aria asked, her voice suddenly quite serious, leaning forward on the couch.

Shepard stopped messing with the lights but did not look at her. “What do you mean?” 

She sat the hot chocolate on the table, then stood and walked over to Shepard before kneeling down on the floor behind her. She leaned in close and whispered into her ear. “Why the hell are you here? If you want to celebrate Christmas, I’m sure there are more cheerful places to do it.”

Shepard felt Aria’s breath on her neck, and her heart beat just a little faster. “I thought it would be nice to celebrate Christmas with you. We haven’t seen each other in a while.”

“And Liara is too busy to make time for you?” she asked. 

“No, not at all,” Shepard said, shaking her head, though sounding unconvinced. “She just has a lot of responsibility.”

Aria grazed the tip of her nose along the edge of Shepard’s ear. “You came here, because you’re like me. You’re broken. We’ve been through things others don’t understand. You came here, hoping you could fuck your way into forgetting that everything important in your life is either gone or going to shit. You’re here because you’re tired of being a forgotten relic who’s dead on the inside.” She planted a light kiss on Shepard’s neck.

Shepard involuntarily leaned back against Aria and groaned when the asari’s arms slid deftly around her waist. “That’s not true,” she half-protested, her face red with shame and anger.

Aria tugged at the bow on the drawstring of Shepard’s snowflake covered pajama bottoms until it came undone. “The Alliance retired you, because your body is too worn out for you to serve.” She tugged at the waistband until it was loosened. “All your closest friends have their own lives, which you are no longer the center of.” Her fingertips slowly slid beneath the band as she gently bit into Shepard’s earlobe, drawing a whimper from her. “And the person who you should be with right now, is more concerned with whether Palaven has enough reactor fuel or that the quarians have enough immuno-boosters. The galaxy has a short memory Shepard. Everyone else has moved on, but you can’t.”

“Things have changed, but they’re still my friends. Liara is fine. We’re fine,” she argued and tried to pull away from the asari.

With her free hand Aria grabbed her arm and pulled her back against her. “No, you’re not. You came here for me to help, so let me help.” She pushed her hand fully beneath the band of her pajamas and beneath the soft fabric of her panties, cupping Shepard’s mound. She could feel its wetness against her palm. She squeezed, applying gentle pressure to her. She kissed Shepard’s neck as her palm massaged her cunt. 

“Aria, stop,” she whispered.

She kissed the side of her head with a tenderness she didn’t know she could still summon. “Just let me help Shepard. When I’m done, I’ll help you decorate the tree. How’s that?”

Shepard couldn’t help but smile, and she spread her legs slightly, consciously giving Aria greater access, and she pressed hard back against her, wanting to feel her body pressed to hers. She let out a soft cry when Aria’s finger pressed into her.


End file.
